1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical access devices (or surgical access ports) and related methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to such devices that are advantageously adapted for use in single-incision laparoscopic surgical (“SILS”) procedures The present invention also relates to kits and methods involving such surgical access devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, techniques are being developed for performing minimally invasive surgical procedures with a single incision, in order to reduce trauma and reduce the amount of scarring of a patient. It is often difficult to insert multiple traditional surgical instruments simultaneously through a single incision, due to mutual interference, and lack of available space. It has therefore become necessary to develop devices, systems and procedures to facilitate such approaches. The present invention provides a many outstanding challenges in the art.